


Day 4: Come Back To Me

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Betrayal, Day 4, Fantasy, Fire, Immortality, Immortals, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Mind Control, sheith angst week, shrine, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Day 4 (August 29): Betrayal // SoulBio: Kitsune AU - After Shiro’s disappearance, Keith tries his hardest to find him which ends in failure. A witch named Haggar ends up finding Keith before using her powers to take over his mind because of the plans that she had in mind. Shiro has to fight to bring Keith back and turn him back to his normal self if Haggar can be defeated.





	Day 4: Come Back To Me

**Keith’s pov**

The shrine was filled with intense silence, silence that I wanted to go away. This shrine had been quiet for too long since Shiro’s disappearance while searching was getting me nowhere. No matter what I did, I was unable to figure out where he had gone. I didn’t know what to do as I was getting no answers, it was like he had disappeared into thin air. He disappeared without any clues, he didn’t even tell me where he was going which was something that Shiro would never do. I hated being in this shrine now, I hated the silence and the memories that came with it. The memories were painful, I wanted the pain to go away. This place used to be filled with happiness and now it wasn’t, this place wasn’t home anymore.

I tried to avoid the shrine as much as possible while I spent most of my time searching in the forest to see if I could find anything that would lead me to Shiro. But I was getting to the point to where I wanted to give up, I couldn’t continue to do this. Shiro was gone and he was never going to come back. He had been gone way to long already which was causing me to have doubts about the chance for him to return back home to me. To return back home to me so we could continue our lives together. I tried to help the people the best that I could, but that was starting to fall apart. I was failing the people here because of the few incidents that happened already, incidents that caused problems for quite awhile and caused the people to put their doubts in my duty as a guardian. I couldn’t blame them though, it was my fault about what had happened. My fault for the destruction that appeared in the village, the destruction of the crops and the attack from the bandits. I hadn’t been watching over them breaking the promise that I made to this village a long time ago, I didn’t deserve to be treated as a guardian because of my failure was one. The ones who normally did visit the shrine stopped coming which caused the place that I once called home feel even more lonely, I hated this place now. I didn’t want anything to do with it anymore, I hid myself in the forest since it was my only escape from the lonely shrine that loomed over my head still. A small thicket ended up becoming my home as I laid underneath it with the familiar color of my fur laying in my line of sight, this was the best way for me to stay hidden. I was ashamed to show myself to anyone, the villagers didn’t deserve to have me as their guardian. A new one probably was going to make an appearance eventually though, but it was unknown on when that was going to happen especially if they found out that I was still here.

Closing my eyes with a small breath, I curled up further into myself waiting for the chance to redeem myself or for Shiro to finally return to me. I had no idea which one was going to happen first though.

**Haggar’s pov**

Rumors had started about a Guardian Kitsune that lived nearby, one that the people were starting to ignore because of the recent events. From what was said, it seemed like they were looking for something and let some unnoticed signs of destruction happen in the village which happened a few times during their determined search. It was enough to cause the villagers to turn their backs on the Kitsune, but it was the advantage that I needed. I had been looking for one with guardian abilities for some time because of the plans that I had in order, plans that would help further Zarkon’s empire. I knew that this was going to work, my skills as a Sorceress were proof of that. I knew what needed to be done to gain the powers that this young Kitsune had, this was something that Zarkon wanted and he gave the search to me. The ones who gave me the information were going to get the praise and awards for finding this Kitsune, the rest is up to me. I had to summon the druids first since their help was going to be needed to capture this one know as the Guardian of Fire. A Guardian that was going to give an advantage to the large empire that was starting to spread across the land, our enemies were going to tremble in fear once they discovered the powers that Zarkon had. Zarkon was here to unite the entirety of this land under his reign, a reign that was going to last for many years to come.

Turning to my Druids, a smile graced my lips

“Let’s begin.”

**Keith’s pov**

With a flicker of my ears, my head snapped up at the sudden presence that appeared in the forest. A presence that I didn’t like at all because of the vibes that I was picking up from, it wasn’t a good feeling at all. Magic was in the air though, magic that belonged to a Sorceress. I heard about a Sorceress that was apart of the large empire that belonged to a king named Zarkon, he was someone that one that to be careful around because of the plans this ruler had. I didn’t know much about him, but the warnings have been around for some time. Warnings that I was going to heed since they did come from others that were like me. The Sorceress and her Druids were to blame for that though, they were the ones looking for powerful creatures to bring to Zarkon’s empire. There was a lot of confusion on why creatures like myself were being tracked down, but whatever the reason was probably wasn’t a good one. I didn’t like the presence from this Sorceress though, her presence was telling me to run and hide until she was gone. I could tell that she wasn’t alone when she entered this forest, more figures were with her. It must be the Druids, they probably came with her to help find whoever they were looking for. It wasn’t going to be easy to hide though especially since I had no one to turn to anymore, the villagers weren’t going to help me and Shiro wasn’t here. This was a fight that I was going to have to deal with on my own, it might be the only way to stop her from whatever plans are running through her head. But would I be able to do it? Who knows how strong she actually is? That’s something that I will have to figure out on my own even if it was going to be a difficult fight. But there was no choice in the matter, I was the only Guardian of this forest. The only one since Shiro’s disappearance. Pulling myself to my feet, I darted deeper into the forest to find the threat that had entered my home. I needed to stop them before it was going to be too late, too late for anyone else that called this place home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The forest was too quiet for my liking, it seemed like every living thing was hiding from the small group that just entered this place. The feeling of magic that was coming off of them was enough to cause my fur to stand up on edge, I didn’t like it all. Their magic was powerful as my body was screaming at me to flee, but I couldn’t just run away. I had to defend this forest even if it was going to be the last thing that I would do as a Guardian of this place, it was the only way that I could repay the people here. Make it up to them about the failures that I have made, I wasn’t going to fail them again. It wasn’t a lie that I wished that Shiro was here since the fight that I was about to get involved in was going to be difficult, it would be easier if he was here. It would give us an advantage against the feeling of magic that loomed in the air, but he wasn’t here. Shiro was gone, he was never coming back. With a tilt of my head, my ears flickered listening for the Druids and the Sorceress that were walking among the trees. I was waiting for them in the clearing that I came across, it was far away from the village that it wouldn’t cause anyone to notice. Not that anyone was going to come to my aid, I didn’t expect them to. They had made their choice already, this was something that I would be dealing with on my own. I was okay with that, this was my decision. A decision that I was going uphold to keep this forest and the nearby village safe even if it was something that would cause my destruction. I felt no fear though, the only fear that was the feeling of the powerful magic that loomed over me. This group was strong. 

Soon enough though, they appeared from the trees circling around me while a smirk appeared across the Sorceress’ face

“There you are, we’ve been looking for you.”

My fur stood up on end while I bared my fangs at her, it was a warning. A warning to tell her to leave while fire appeared around my feet and tips of my tails, I was telling the group to leave this place. To leave me alone

“So fire is your ability, interesting. I haven’t seen one with your ability before, you’ll be perfect to join Zarkon’s side.”

“I will not join you, leave now!”

A growl escaped me before a rush of fire was thrown at them, I just wanted them to leave. But it wasn’t enough to cause the group to back off. They weren’t afraid of me. They weren’t going to leave that easily as it seemed they were pleased with the abilities of magic that they had. It seemed like they thought that they had the advantage over me which possibly could be true because of the unknown strength that they had. Strength that might even overpower my abilities while I was still learning. I didn’t have the experience that Shiro had, I was only two hundred years old. He was the own teaching me how to fight and discover the hidden abilities that had yet to awaken. That was all in the past though, I had to figure that out on my own while a lot of the unknown abilities hadn’t made an appearance yet. No matter how hard I tried to get them to appear, things just weren’t working in my favor. They hadn’t been since Shiro’s disappearance, I just wanted to give up and run away from everything. Run as far as possible to where no one could find me.

With a shake of my head, those thoughts left me before the fight broke out once the first attack of the strange magic was thrown at me. I couldn’t let it hit me, but being outnumbered made this fight a lot harder. I needed to figure out how to give myself an advantage, but that wasn’t going to be easy especially with all the attacks that I had to dodge over and over again. They weren’t giving me the chance to find an advantage or the chance to attack. I was in trouble unless I could find a way to get out of this mess, I needed to find a way to distract the Druids or a moment or possibly get them to each other with their own attacks. That might be the only options that I have to defeating this group before trying to chase them off is things do start to turn in my favor. But I have to be careful since one wrong move can cause those two plans to fail, plans that I really don’t want to fail.

Dodging another attack, I moved to get ready to try and see if I could get the Druids to hit each other with the magic that was being thrown at me. My watchful gaze was moving around to the group to make sure that no one of them wasn’t going to do anything that could cause this idea to fail. I apparently wasn’t watching everyone close enough though as the next thing I knew there was a sharp blow in my side. Enough to knock the air out of me, I was left there gasping for air. The last thing I saw though was the Sorceress leaning over me with that smirk worn across her lips

“We have him now.”

Everything just faded away afterwards leaving me to the hands of the Druids and the Sorceress that lead them.

**Shiro’s pov**

My chest was heaving once I finally reached the familiar forest that Keith and I called home, the forest that was hiding the shrine that belonged to us. A home that I hadn’t seen in the past year because of the Sorceress Haggar holding me prisoner, but I was finally able to escape. A Centaur named Ulaz was the reason on why I was able to get free from Haggar’s prison, the reason why I was able to return back to Keith. We had gone our separate ways though, but I would definitely thank him if we met again. Right now though, I needed to return back to the one that I had missed. I just hope that he won’t be too angry with me, but there was a lot that I would have to explain and make up to the Fire Guardian. Getting burned by him was really the last thing that I wanted to happen, I knew how the raven could get when he was angry. An anger that I had dealt with a few times already, I was going to try my hardest to make everything up to him. Keith deserved it, but Haggar was the one to blame for why I went missing. I was foolish to think that I could stop her and the Druids which obviously failed, but I didn’t want them to get to Keith. I would do everything in my power to keep him safe, I didn’t want to see him hurt because of how important the young Kitsune was to me. 

The shrine soon appeared in front of me, but it was quiet. Too quiet... the silence was bothersome. It was enough to cause my fur to stand up on end and to approach the quiet shrine with caution, I didn’t know why though. But I didn’t like the vibe that it was giving off. It wasn’t a vibe of the familiar warmth and comfort that I got from Keith. Peeking my head through the entrance, my gray eyes scanned the interior of the shrine seeing that it was empty and the air was musty. It was like this place stopped being taken care of despite it being a sacred place because of Keith and I, it seemed that no one had been here in some time. That was concerning... Very concerning

“Keith...? Are you here?”

Silence was my only answer while I continued to search the shrine to see if there were any signs of Keith, but he wasn’t here. Where was he? Where was my precious Keith? Was my disappearance the reason he wasn’t here anymore? I had so many questions running through my head and no answers to them. I wouldn’t be able to get any by just standing here waiting for Keith to return, I had to go find him. Find him and bring him back home. I was about to leave the shrine when my ears perked forward hearing the fearful screams that were suddenly coming from the village that we were supposed to protect. Something was wrong and I needed to figure out what was happening, maybe it could lead me to Keith though. I secretly hoped that it would.

Reaching the village as fast as I could, the screams continued while fire was seen eating away at the houses and fields that the people needed. I had no idea what was causing this attack, that was until a Druid did appear. Haggar and her followers must've decided to attack this village to bring it under Zarkon’s reign with the help of whoever was causing the source of the fire, a creature just like me must be here. Hopefully, I can find them before it’s too late. Before they cause anymore harm to the villagers here. Shifting on my feet, I started to sneak around the village trying not to get spotted by Haggar or the Druids. That would make things difficult for me if one of them ended up appearing in front of me, it was the main reason why I was sticking as closely as possible to the corners I was sneaking around. After wandering across another path, the familiar voice of Haggar’s entered the air

“Good job, Keith. Keep up the good work, how about you scare them a bit more? Maybe that will make them agree to join Zarkon’s empire.”

I froze at those words, Keith... she had Keith. Peeking my head around the corner, my eyes landed on the familiar form of Keith and Haggar. But something was off, Keith wasn’t acting like himself. He was threatening the villagers, something that he would never do. He wanted to protect the people, not hurt them like this. Haggar must’ve done something to cause him to act like this, like how she had done with the other creatures that fell to her power

“Keith! You must stop this!”

Those violet eyes that I loved so much turned to face me while they were blank and void of any emotion, this wasn’t the Keith that I knew. He was a complete stranger to me right now. Growling, I glared at the Sorceress

“Haggar....”

A smirk crossed her lips though when her gold eyes landed on me, golden eyes that I had seen many times before staring at me through the bars that held my prisoner. Bars that I never wanted to see again. But I needed to get Keith away from her before anything else was going to happen, before anything was going to happen to him

“Hello Shiro, I was wondering where you went. I’m glad to see you again.”

Those blank violet eyes were watching my every move while Keith was growling at me, I knew that Haggar had a good hold on him. That was the only reason why he was acting like this, I needed to find a way to stop her though. Glancing at the black-furred Kitsune, I hoped that I would be able to get through to him if I could break Haggar’s control on him

“Keith... I’ll save you... I promise.”

Sharp teeth were baring at me as Haggar did laugh, the thoughts that must be running through her head about the words that I just spoke. But I was determined to free Keith from her grasp, I wasn’t going to let her hold him any longer. A hold that I had seen many fall to already, I couldn’t help but blame myself though. The blame for getting caught by her and Keith falling underneath her control.

Keith’s attention was on me though giving the villagers a chance to escape since before they would get harmed by Haggar’s magic or Keith’s flames. I was determined to keep that happening though. They needed to be stopped. A fight soon broke out between Keith and myself, a fight that I couldn’t avoid because of the determination that loomed over my heads. Teeth snapped close to my face while claws tore at my coat, I pushed my paws against his stomach trying to throw him off of me. It might be impossible to stop him though unless I can find a way to make him stop, knocking him unconscious might give me the chance to attack Haggar.

“Keith! Listen to me! I know that you can fight against her, please. I know that you’re still in there.”

Shifting my weight, I did brace myself when he tried to knock me over before I grabbed ahold of the back of his neck before tossing him to the ground

“Fight it! Wake up, Keith!”

It didn’t seem that my words were working to get through to him, I was at a loss about what to do next. Nothing was working unless... that might be the only way. With a small breath and my decision made, I shifted into my human form while Keith was rushing toward me once more. I hoped that this was going to work, it was the only idea that I had left to free Keith from Haggar’s grasp. The moment that Keith rested against my chest, my arms wrapped around his small form holding him close to my chest. Trapping his legs and head, I rested my face into his warm fur smelling the familiar scent that was always calming to me. A scent that I grew to love over the time that we spent together

“Come back to me, Keith... I’m here... I’m home.”

Keith was trying to free himself from my grip, but his struggles were useless. He wasn’t able to escape from my grasp, I wasn’t going to let him. I would never let go of him again, Keith was the one that I wanted to protect. With a small wince, I felt his claws run across my cheek causing blood to start running down my cheek, but that was when Keith froze

“Keith?”

His body had gone still while I could feel the flaring breath that was escaping his nose, it was like he was smelling something. I didn’t know what was happening, but I hoped that whatever was going on that Keith was coming back to his senses. That was when his form turned human causing his silky black hair to appear in my line of sight

“S... Shiro...”

A low murmur was heard in my right ear, the low murmur of a voice that I hadn’t in the past year, a voice that I wanted to hear again. Resting my fingers against the back of his head, I held him close to me

“I’m here, you’re okay.”

Feeling the small nod, Keith nuzzled against my neck for a moment

“Welcome home...”

His body went slack against mine while I kept my hold around him to keep Keith from falling to the ground, I wasn’t going to let him fall. My gaze shifted to Haggar with a glare while anger rested across her face, anger that she had failed. Keith wasn’t under her control anymore

“I won’t forget this... He will be mine again someday.”

I growled at the threat as I refused to release my protective hold on him, I wasn’t going to let her take Keith again. No one was going to take him away from me

“He won’t, you won’t get near him again. I swear it, don’t come back!”

With a strong gust of wind, I knocked Haggar back knowing that she most likely was going to flee. It was a warning though, a warning for her to never come back to this place. She wasn’t going to her hands on Keith again, I was going to make sure of that. He was mine to protect, mine to take care of. Haggar glared once more before she did disappear with the rest of the Druids, the village was safe for now.

A relieved breath escaped me before I glanced down at Keith who was slumped against my chest still. Placing a kiss against his forehead, I closed my eyes for a moment as the villagers were working on putting out the surrounding flames. We were going to go home though, a home that had been empty for far too long. A home that would be filled with life again, I just had to wait for Keith to wake up. With a shift of my weight, I moved to stand up with the young Kitsune resting in my arms

“Let’s go home.”

This fight was over for now, but it was unknown on what the next one was going to be. But that was a fight we would have to be ready for especially if Haggar was going to make an appearance again. I would make sure that the village and ourselves would be ready since it didn’t seem that Zarkon was going to leave us alone anytime soon. I doubt that Zarkon was going to quit until he had what he wanted, but for now my focus was going to help Keith and make sure that no one else would harm him like Haggar did. The future battle with Zarkon will have to wait.


End file.
